


Boiled Sweets

by Ellerynote



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote





	Boiled Sweets

Boiled Sweets ［美國隊長電影同人-叉冬無差］情人節特篇 by Ellery

 

　　情人節又到了，這是朗姆洛最討厭的節日。

　　僅次於聖誕節。

 

　　原因他並不想深究，大概是皮爾斯桌上的巧克力，或許是基地男男女女的私語，更有可能是在認知道這個日子的同時，他都在出任務。

　　而且……總是狙擊暗殺的小組模式。

　　想到這裡，他實在無法不往旁邊瞥一眼。

　　最靠近他，首先映入眼簾的是隻被白色迷彩布覆蓋的金屬手臂，接著再往上看去才是面無表情，像是奢侈給予他人情緒、那張精緻的娃娃臉。

　　穩穩扶著觀測戰術望遠鏡，朗姆洛邊嘟噥著邊將視線收回。

　　他不禁在心底咒罵一番。

　　『什麼鬼節日。』

 

　　二人已經埋伏在此地超過數小時。不斷降下的小雪早把他們存在的跡象給全數抹去，低於零度的氣溫和頂樓風切帶來的寒意，著實是種折磨，不過其實都比不上當雪積到一定程度，開始因人體溫融化的刺骨之感。

　　就算穿得再防水、保暖，只要停滯的時間一久。無論什麼都檔不住那種根本無法形容的、如同針扎一般，由骨頭中心往外擴散的冷顫。

　　咬著牙，他又忍不住往旁邊看了一眼。

　　長時間待在嚴苛環境下，喪失注意力是必然，也是狙擊手最無法大意的天敵。

　　但……這對同樣趴在他身邊的男人全都不是問題。無論何時，對方放在達成任務上的專注力都是百分之百。

　　九頭蛇，最完美的極致武器─酷寒戰士。

　　隔著黑色手套、搭載板機上的手指，無時無刻做好擊發的姿勢，只待朗姆洛下令，便可於瞬間取人性命。純黑、重達數公斤的狙擊步槍在他手中，就像是肢體的延伸，毫無違和；再搭配上那張臉，簡直是致命的組合。無庸置疑！

　　『可惡！』

　　想到這裡，朗姆洛真的很想動一下身體，就算只是移動一下腳趾也好。

　　當這念頭一起，就幾乎不可能壓下去。

　　腦中的聲音慫恿著他，只要一下下就好。

　　即使再輕微的移動都有可能讓柔柔的落雪改變。這他怎麼會不知道！但是人不是死物，總有其極限。

　　也許他動了，也許他沒動，但正要動？

　　但一股沉重的壓力忽然覆上了朗姆洛的右手臂。

　　注意力馬上被轉移的他，側眼看著那隻手。

　　金屬手臂的主人連聲音都沒吭一聲，不過那道力量卻意外地並非他想像中的冷硬，而是帶著讓人安心的沉穩和平靜。

　　無預警被安慰到的心情，剎那間從和緩又激升到帶點難堪的惱怒。

 

　　「手放開。太冷了。」

 

　　無聲無息地，金屬手臂移了回去。

 

　　開口後，卻又為自己無緣由激動的情緒感到內疚，朗姆洛此時只想多殺幾個人，也好過面對這種無言的氛圍。他不由自主地打個寒顫。

　　突然間一個硬梆梆的東西遞到了嘴邊，不停往口中塞去的姿態，讓他還沒搞清楚狀況，下意識就張嘴咬住……。

　　上一秒還在肚子裡咒罵，下一秒已經感覺到從味蕾散發出的苦澀甜香。

　　熟悉的口感使他馬上反應過來，那是野戰必備的高熱量糧食。

　　叼著未完全入口的巧克力，朗姆洛正想回頭，耳機中卻恰好於此時傳來最新情報。

 

　　「目標出現。」

 

　　注意力立刻全面集中至任務上，他再次確認望遠鏡中的狙擊目標，短時間內重新調整風速、距離、彈道後，毫不遲疑地立即下令。

 

　　「動手。」

　　

　　隔壁的人沒有回應，但按下板機的後座力將他們二人身上的雪震落一地，同時正中眉心的血洞也從目標的臉上渲染開來。

 

　　「撤。」

 

　　熟悉撤退程序的那人早已收拾好彈出的彈殼。

　　他也很快地將望遠鏡、腳架摺疊收起。多年的默契，不用溝通，他們完全不浪費時間地往反方向迅速離去。

　　此時朗姆洛才有時間把巧克力整個收入口中嚥下。

　　從來都沒有過，他無意識地回頭看了看將沉重步槍扛在後背上的男人一眼。

　　意外的是，沒想到卻正好對上那雙藍澄澄、深邃的眼睛。

　　朗姆洛急忙把眼神收回！

　　不知道為什麼明明任務完美結束，他卻有種落荒而逃的感覺。

　　

　　可惡！

　　這個該死的情人節！

 

 

 

完～


End file.
